tower_of_tramplefandomcom-20200214-history
Karen
"A natural ending, right at my feet where you belong." Description Karen is a tall blonde lady who wears all black leather with hints of blue in her lipstick and boots. She is often too busy doing tormenting other boys to even face Ethan right away so you have to kneel at her Throne till she is ready for you. Karen is so far ahead of Ethan in strength that she doesn't really care what he does and only uses him for amusement every once in a while. Karen does not have any drops, gold or XP gaining from fighting her and she is impossible to beat, all you can do is try to survive the required amount of turns to save all of the members of the Lightning Dojo, for the fist fight you must survive 10 turns, then 12 turns, then 14 turns, and finally 16 turns when you want to save the leader Blake. (for me the rounds increased until i needed to survive 20 rounds by going +4 +4 +2 so it might be random) Karen has 3 endings, the easiest to obtain is her "bad" ending where you end up being a slave and the game ends and you cannot advance up the tower, this occurs when you save no one and lose everything. Karen also has an "Ok" ending where you save 1-3 of the Dojo members, this will cause an event where Rose finally meets you but it is a short interaction. The final ending is a "good" ending where you save all Dojo members. This will cause an event where you have to fight Rose reluctantly and she causes Ethan to go UI mode in the fight so he actually is good. Moveset Boot attack -> Insulation needed to block next attack OR -> Guard needed to block next attack Punch attack -> Grab Block needed to block next attack Slap attack -> Grab Block needed to block next attack Foot in face -> Guard needed to block next attack/ Removes both Guard Block and Insulation Ball kick -> Guard needed to block next attack Strategy Before fighting Karen you have to keep in mind that she is actually unbeatable because her attack and defense are percentage based rather than stat based. (file editors won't help you with Karen). Karen's fight is based on reacting correctly to her attacks, and thus fundamentally different from other fights, as well. You don't attack to decrease her HP, but you have to do so in order to survive. Furthermore, there is no point in always trying to keep guard block up, as things work differently in this fight. Here are her attacks and the proper responses: Slap to face -> use Grab Block Kick -> use Insulator. IF already insulated, use Guard instead. Punch with clenched fist -> use Grab Block Blade knee -> use Guard Doing these will "block" her next attack, giving you one free turn to do something. You will always want to strike, to reset her attack value, unless your health gets to around one third, then use a potion B. Afterwards, repeat. You will need potions, because the damage from her first attacks is unavoidable. Healing is just another part in this rotation, and necessary. Drops Karen has no drops. Notes * Floor 6 is the first floor where you interact with Rose. * Don't show Karen that really cool Skull helmet * You'll get the hang of it, don't worry. (It's just a game) * In order to clear up the clog in the sewage, you must bring the Mysterious Recipe to John. You gain this recipe by going into the sewers. Special Event In order to unlock the fight scene with Rose and go down the "Good Ending" path, a variety of things must be done, and multiple saves are recommended. You must do every event for Karen. You must unclog the sewers, "fix" the sewer grates located at the bottom right of Karen's playhouse, and fix the sole to Karen's boot (Which is the event that comes after fixing the sewer grate). Once you have the mysterious recipe, give it to John as soon as possible. This part of the quest is done once you give it to him, and should allow you to activate the fight sequence with Rose. Also, make sure you save everyone by winning all of Karen's challenges, if you fail, you should do it again. There's a special event that allows you a human furniture scene with Karen after peeking into her room. Gallery